Head Girl
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: What does it mean, to be the leader of those who will have none? What is it, to be the Head Girl at St. Trinian's?
1. Kelly

_Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians._

_Summary: Kelly's thoughts on being Head Girl._

**

* * *

**

**Head Girl**

Being Head Girl at St. Trinian's is more than just a position, or something to look good on a job application. It is a state of being.

Other schools will have you think that it is all about school pride, and being an upstanding moral citizen in the making. At St. Trinian's, being Head Girl is about being a leader to those who will never be followers. It is about keeping a semblance of Order in a school populated by the Defenders of Anarchy. It is about being a cool and rational mind among a bunch of girls, most of whom have a bloody disco party going on upstairs.

It is also a measure of who you are. People looked at the Head Girl before me, J.J., and saw a pretty blonde girl who fought impossible odds to graduate and become a P.R. genius. J.J. was always very good at making people see what she wanted them to.

We St. Trinian's girls saw through it, of course, knowing that she was one of us, that she was a woman who would do great and terrible things, but the rest of the world saw a miracle, and J.J. used that image to skyrocket to where she is now.

I am not J.J., and that is one of the most important things to remember when you take on the mantle. I am the one who basks, unashamed, in what we are. I am the Bad Girl who takes the label and makes it part of her, who never pretends to be anything else.

I am the Femme Fatale who spearheaded the mission to steal one of the world's most famous paintings, saving the school from bankruptcy.

I am Head Girl because I can lead this school. I am Head Girl because I can empathise with all of the cliques and stop them from killing each other. I am Head Girl because I understand and love this Mad-House, and can make it into something great, while still remaining our same, unique, selves.

Just another day at St. Trinian's.

_st_

_st_

_st_

_st_

_

* * *

_

A/N: My first St Trinian's fic, so I hope I did it justice. I'm thinking of doing Annabelle next, once I get the next movie. I'm not from the UK, so I didn't see it at the movies and had to order it online, but still.

_Constructive Criticism is more than welcomed._

_Nat._

Head Girl


	2. Annabelle

_Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinian's. Frankly, I often wonder if even the producers could ever 'own' St. Trinian's, or the associated characters._

_Summary: See previous Chapter._

**

* * *

**

Annabelle

I wa**s **not born a St. Trinian's girl, despite my aunt being the Headmistress. I spent most of my life a typical, everyday, 'good girl', nothing special or out of the ordinary.

When I first arrived at St. Trinian's, I begged my father not to leave me there, wanting nothing more than to be back at Cheltnam Ladies Collage, despite the bullying I faced there.

I was alone, unaccepted by the other students, unaccepted by the girls at my old school, unaccepted by my own father. I became a St. Trinian's girl by choice, a conscious decision that had been a long time coming. I stepped up to face down the Minister of Education, punching a hole in his reputation with my statements about Verity, and distracting the press while the other girls hurried to put away our plans for one of the greatest heists of the century.

I was surprised at my answer when Denise asked me what it was like at St. Trinian's, and even more surprised to find that I was speaking the truth. We really were 'One big, happy, if slightly dysfunctional, family'. A family who cared and protected each other, where everyone was accepted as they were, where no one was forced to become something that they were not.

Perhaps it was this choice to be a St. Trinian's girl, to be who I was, that made Auntie Headmistress choose me as Head Girl, or perhaps it was something else.

* * *

I didn't get off to a good start, trying too hard to prove that I wasn't chosen because of Nepotism, trying to be a second Kelly Jones. But I finally remembered my first lesson: I was Annabelle Fritton, and I didn't need to be anyone else. I led the quest to find the truth behind the legend of the Fritton Gold, and when I lifted my chin and faced down Lord Pomfrey, I found the confidence to be the Head Girl that Kelly and Auntie Camilla knew that I could be.

We have our airheads, we have our Geeks, our Emos, our Chavs, and our First Years. We have our own unique personalities, or, as Beverly would probably put it, our 'state of being'. Many would think that the responsibility of being Head Girl is a very unfeasible task, if not outright impossible.

But this is St. Trinian's. We don't know the meaning of the word 'Unfeasible'.

_st_

_st_

_st_

_st_

* * *

A/N: So, Annabelle is up. I always found her an interesting character, because she was the only one to become 'St. Trinian's' by deliberate choice. The other girls... well, you could see why they were there, but it couldn't have been more obvious that Annabelle didn't fit in if she had a neon sign over her head. When she stepped out of the door to face the media, you could see the resolve on her face, and I think that was her first step.  
Anyway, constructive criticism is very much appreciated, but you don't want to know what the girls of St. Trinian's will do with any flames.

Thanks, Nat


End file.
